


Sealed With A Kiss

by Branch



Series: Tennis Sanctuary [44]
Category: Angel Sanctuary, Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The seal of the contract between Belial and Rikkai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sealed With A Kiss

Seiichi remembered when Belial had set the seal of their contract.

Marui leaned back against the sheets.

Masaharu gazed up into blue eyes that burned in the darkness.

Akaya bit his lip as Hatter’s fingers brushed over his cheek.

Hiroshi was silent as Hatter delicately moved his shirt aside.

Renji gasped at the coolness of Hatter’s hands sliding cloth down from his hip.

Jackal took a deep breath at Hatter’s teasing whisper to relax.

Genichirou bit back a moan at the burning heat of lips against his skin.

And it was done.

 

**End**


End file.
